A New Future
by Star17P
Summary: Usagi has fallen in love with Seiya, now there is a change in fate to include the starlights, but will a new enemy from the future, and past change this?


A new future re-write  
  
A/N:::::: I really feel the need to write this story, I have so many ideas so I am going to change it, I am sorry to anyone who likes how it is now. I think after a few hits on the head from my bedroom window, it came to me to try to rewrite. I would like to say thanks to all people who reviewed this story. This is a different start, this is from a old file that I thought got erased when I formated my comp.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guardian of time looked out to the crystal city. She smiled as she watched the pink haired little girl running up to her. But her smile turned to a fearful face, as the girl vanished from the face of the earth. She then saw a change go through the city, and then she felt herself thrown back to the Time Gates. "I must go back to the past!" The time guardian whispered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm thinking of you now, I hope you can hear me in your thoughts.I hope you can hear what I think, I hope you hear me reaching out."A girl with long blond hair in two buns thought to herself, looking at the stars  
  
"Your thinking, of him again, aren't you, Usagi?"A black cat named Luna asked, her owner  
  
"I won't deny it Luna, I do love him." The girl named Tuskino Usagi said, moving her head away from the window  
  
"You can't fall in love with that Kou boy. You have a future with Mamoru-San. You to are meant to be. That Kou boy is not who you are with in the future!" Luna said  
  
"When was the option to set my own future taken from me?"Usagi asked  
  
Luna said nothing.  
  
"Who ever said that I care about what is to come, I have been fighting to save a future I don't want, I finally don't have to fight." Usagi said to the black cat  
  
"Usagi-chan! You must marry Mamoru-San, you must or Chibiusa will never be born!" The cat said, looking dead into Usagi's light blue eyes  
  
"Luna, I know this is a risk I will have to take, I know this well, I know she won't be born, but I know that I don't want to be in a future that I am depressed, I don't want to be in a future that I miss Seiya."  
  
"Usagi, what did you fight for?" Luna asked  
  
"My friends, the people who I care for most, I have fought to save a planet, to bring peace, to spread hope, to protect my loved ones." Usagi said, as she looked out her window  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dear Usa....................no, lets see hmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah I'm stupid, ah here we go.  
  
Dear Odango,  
  
What's up?  
  
Were all fine here on Kinmoku, our princess let us stay in our male forms, since we had gotten soooooooooooooooooooo use to them on Earth, well speaking of Earth, since we finished rebuilding Kinmoku, Taiki, Yaten and I are going to be visiting for a well deserved vacation. I know its been a long time, I know I can't wait to see you, I hope your happy, and I was wondering if your still with your Mamo-chan. Well, write back, I promise next letter to tell you when we are leaving, I just wanted to warn you!  
  
Love,  
  
Seiya  
  
P.S. Yaten sends his love to Minako, he counts the moments until he sees her again."  
  
The boy named Kou Seiya laughed as he finished the letter to the girl who stole his heart. His oldest brother would for sure kill him, for writing the P.S. on the letter, but at this time he did not care.  
  
"Seiya, what are you smiling about? What did you write?" Asked a teen aged boy, with long silver hair, and piercing green eyes  
  
"Oh nothing Yaten." Seiya said moving his hair from his dark blue eyes  
  
The boy named Yaten went to take that letter, to see why Seiya was smiling, when he looked at it, then he said "Hand over the letter, I want to read, to see if you did not say anything to stupid in it."  
  
Seiya, being stronger then Yaten, put up good defense to keep the shorter boy away from the just written letter, but he ended up failing when the shorter boy grabbed it, and started to read.   
  
"Give it back Yaten!" Seiya yelled  
  
"Nope."Yaten said, with a smirk, but soon it was replaced with an evil look  
  
"YOU WROTE THAT I COUNT THE MOMENTS UNTIL I SEE THAT CRAZY MINAKO GIRL AGAIN!"  
  
Seiya burst out laughing, he tried to talk, but the look on Yatens face, was....was priceless!  
  
"Star Sensitive Pillow ATTACK!" Yaten screamed aiming a pillow at his younger brothers face  
  
"Yaten, if you used that attack in a fight, the enemy would die laughing." Seiya then paused as he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" Seiya said, then he felt himself being tackled by Yaten, who was still mad  
  
"You know they say in most families, the middle child is messed up, right? in mine, the oldest and youngest are." A tall teen aged boy with long brown hair and purple eyes said, as he entered the room  
  
Seiya got Yaten off his neck, and tried jumping over him. But that did not work well, since Yaten ended up getting kicked in the face, and Seiya ended up falling face first on the hard wood floor of his room. "Welcome Taiki." Seiya said in a dazed voice, then he felt a hand pull him up "Thanks."  
  
Yaten started yelling "SEIYA! You could try walking around me, AND not JUMPING over me, and kicking my nose!"  
  
"Grow a bit Yaten, when your taller then 5'0 then I will walk around you." Seiya said, amused at the reaction Yaten gave.  
  
"Well Seiya, l grew a bit, I'm 5'4. But yet I guess you grew, since that was your height on Earth." Yaten said, with an attitude  
  
"Yeah, I grew, I'm 5'6 now, so Taiki grew since that was his height on Earth, how tall are you Taiki?" Seiya asked  
  
"I am not getting involved in your silly height game." Taiki said, he stopped getting involved in these stupid fights, he now was 6'2 though  
  
"You know, we will have to get new suits when we get back to Earth." Yaten said  
  
"Yep, since people probably think we died or something, after vanishing off the face of the Earth, we will have to sing again, for money, and stuff. But speaking of Earth, Taiki did the princess give you a date for when we leave?" Seiya said, and asked  
  
"Well, no, she is still thinking. You know how it's been, with looking for the new senshi and all, she said she would notify us tomorrow." Taiki said  
  
"I wonder why she's getting new senshi?"Yaten thought out loud  
  
"We'll ask questions later, but first we should get stuff packed for our trip!" Seiya said "I wanna get Odango a gift too."  
  
"I agree with Seiya, but I am going to get Miss Mizuno a gift." Taiki said  
  
"Is Taiki in love with Solar Senshi of knowledge?"Yaten said, finding a spot that could annoy Taiki  
  
Taiki turned red.   
  
"Yaten what are you getting Minako?" Seiya asked, to his surprise Yaten started speaking  
  
"I'm getting her............HEY!" Yaten yelled after stopping himself. Seiya and Taiki laughed at this  
  
"Well, I am heading to my room for packing." Taiki said  
  
"Same here."Yaten said  
  
After the two were out of the room, Seiya walked over to a picture frame and said "Odango, we'll be there soon."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi's House  
  
Usagi woke up, early, about 9AM. It was the first day of her break from school, since the school had to do construction, you know rebuild classrooms, and stuff. She walked down the steps, to the smell of pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon. She walked into the kitchen, and saw her mother pouring batter into a pan. She saw her father sitting at the table, reading the news paper, and then she saw her brother sitting at the table, with Usagi's new Game boy sp, one that looked like the old Nintendo controller. She saw this, and took the time when no one was looking, to sneak up behind him. "SHINGO! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU COULD USE MY GAME BOY!" Shingo jumped form the chair almost dropping the poor game boy, and turned his head, and scream "OH MY GOD! USAGI WOKE UP EARLY, ITS THE APOCALYPSE!" At this, Usagi's father Kenji, lowered his paper, and Usagi's mother Ikuko turned around with the 'if-you-fight-you-will-be-grounded-until-your-my-age' look. Usagi and Shingo shut up. "Usagi, what are you doing up so early?" Ikuko asked "You know, I'm not sure myself." Usagi replied, then everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Usagi, I have been meaning to talk to you about your room." Kenji said. "Why dad?" Usagi asked "Well, for one thing, it is plastered in posters of that guy from that band you like."Kenji said, Usagi then said "Mom Dad, the girls are expecting me for shopping, ja!" Then Usagi ran out of the house full speed.  
  
"What was that about?" Shingo asked, Ikuko laughed, and mumbled something about love-sickness, and Shingo said "I will never understand girls."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru sat in his apartment, reading a book, and listening to classical music. He heard a knock on the door, got up and answered, and said "Hi, Usako." Usagi smiled at him, and then said "Mamoru, we need to talk." Mamoru looked at Usagi, and thought 'She didn't call me 'Mamo Chan, this is out of the.........oh no.' Usagi had a serious look on her face and said "Mamoru, I dont want to hurt your feelings, but.......... well your a great guy, the best boyfriend ever, but......... well what I'm trying to say, well what my heart is saying, is that I think we should see other people." Usagi wiped a tear from her eye, and saw the shocked look on Mamoru's face. "Usak.......Usagi, what about our future?" He asked, Usagi looked at him and said "Mamoru, I know but Chibiusa still has a chance to be born, it's just, do you want us to be unhappy?" Usagi said, Mamoru looked down and said "I guess your right, I noticed you drifting away when, well he left. When I got back." Usagi looked at him and said "He took my heart with him, to Kinmoku, but you will be in there as my best friend, forever." He smiled and said "What about crystal Tokyo?" Usagi sat and thought "Maybe I will rule the moon kingdom, and you will rule the earth kingdom, I dunno, thats for the future to know, and all of us to find out." Mamoru smiled and said "Usagi, who is going to tell the senshi?" Usagi then said "I will, I don't care how frightened I am to face Haruka, but I will face her, I am her princess after all, she will agree with me, right?" Mamoru looked at Usagi and said "Are we speaking of the Haruka Ten'oh I know, or is this a different Haruka?" Usagi looked down and said "Mamoru, I must go, I have to meet Minako for shopping, and I have to break news to her." "I understand, be careful."Mamoru said "I will!"Usagi said, as she walked to the door, slipped her shoes on, and walked away. Mamoru sighed, he was a little shocked, but half of him expected, but another half just could not understand, but he thought about it, and found he had grown apart from her as well, then he got up, walked to a counter, and picked up a envelope, that said 'Harvard'.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako stood in front of a mall waiting for her friend, then she saw Usagi running up, and tripping. Minako ran to her friend and said "Usagi, your 2 minutes early!" Usagi looked up at Minako and then said "Two minutes early, and two steps away from not tripping." Minako laughed and said "Well, it not like it was when we first met, you have rarely tripped in the time since the lights left." Usagi then said "I guess so." "You seem happy, I have not seen you like this in a year or two." Minako said "I broke up with Mamoru today." Minako looked shocked then grinned "Minako Aino, goddess of love at your service, so what kind of guy should we look for?" Minako asked, Usagi laughed then without realizing it said "One with long black hair tied in a low pony tail, that has dark blue eyes, and can turn into Sailor Star Fighter." Minako looked at Usagi wide-eyed, and then said "I don't think I could get the part with the Star Fighter, but I could get you a Seiya Kou look alike." Usagi sweat dropped, and laughed "I think I like the real one better, no one could match the real thing, but the real thing." Minako then laughed and said "Well girl friend, get your credit card ready, we are going to do serious shopping!" Usagi laughed, and pulled Minako into a store, Minako was surprised, she missed the big sign that said 50% off in the window, it was also a fancy dress store! Minako pulled Usagi over to a wedding gown. Usagi looked up, and saw the bridesmaid dresses along with it. "Minako, I am buying this, and the bridesmaid dresses. They are all in the planets colors, and that wedding dress looks like Princess Serenity's." Minako looked in shock "This is going to cost a......"Minako was cut off "Sale, plus a hot guy is at the counter, We could just say our friend sent us to get the stuff, and get even less of a sale." Usagi said, Minako looked wide eyed again "Tuskino Usagi, we are going to buy a LOT of stuff here today, oh wow, look Venus earing's!" Minako yelled. "All planet earing's, we are getting them!" Usagi said, pulling 5 credit cards out. Soon Usagi and Minako walked out of the store, only paying $500.99 for all the stuff, since the guy was shocked people bought so much, in a day, no one bought as much stuff as them on a sale, that day. Minako soon dragged Usagi into a CD store. Usagi had gotten a poster of Seiya, to add to her collection. Minako got a poster of Yaten, it had made her laugh, it was one of him yelling at Seiya, it seemed he did not notice the picture was being taken in the photo shoot. "Usagi, just think, it's lucky I had my car today, or we would have had loads to carry to our houses." Minako said "Yeah, I know, Minako sleep over today!" Usagi said, Minako smiled and said "Sure, I'll check with my parents, I'll drop you off home, since your house is closer." Usagi said "K, see ya soon!" Usagi got out, holding 9 dresses, a vale, a bunch of earing's, two shoe box bags, a poster of Seiya, a pair of diamond moon earing's, a pair of gold earing's that looked like Seiyas, and some other things. Her dad just looked at her and asked "What's with the wedding dress, Usagi?" Usagi smiled, and said "Oh, it was on sale, and the guy there gave me the 9 dresses for 500.99!" Kenji looked at his daughter and started to freak out "Ikuko! Our daughter bought a wedding dress!" Ikuko came running, and asked "Mamoru proposed!" Usagi frowned "I broke up with him today, I dont love him any more, I think Seiya Kou may be with me one day in the future." Kenji's eye's widened "You know him?" Usagi forgot that her parents had never seen her with him "Oh, well, yeah, we went on a date once, and the of course he was at a campsite when I was with the in........girls and then of course he taught me to play softball, and I did not know what was going on, cause I had Mamoru, and then when he went back home, I realized that I would rather be with him, and cure two people of a broken heart!" Usagis parents looked at the girl, not being able to think of what to say. "Usagi, go put that stuff in your room, you got mail from Kinmoku? It's a street I guess, it's from Seiya Kou."Ikuko said. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, Kou........I see it now, Kou Usagi, Usagi Kou." Kenji said, cause Ikuko and Usagi to sweat drop. Usagi ran up the steps put everything in the closet, and ran down stairs, took the letter to her room in the Attic, and read the letter.  
  
The downstairs then heard "THERE COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEIYAS COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YATEN COUNTS THE MOMENTS UNTIL HE SEES MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT WAIT TO TELL MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!SHE WILL BE HERE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THREE LIGHTS ARE BACK!" "That girl will break the sound barrier one day."Ikuko said "Yep, she will."Kenji said  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako got to Usagi's house, around 20 minutes after Usagi was yelling about the Three Lights. Shingo was the one to answer the door. "Hello Shingo, may I come in?" Minako asked, Shingo looked at Minako and said "Why would I want another girl who acts just like my sister in my house?" Minako's face went from smiling to one that looked evil "Shingo, please let me in, I was invited by Usagi, you know I could tell Usagi, and she will beat you up." Minako said, Shingo laughed "Usagi can't beat a bug up, let alone me." Minako started laughing, in only the bratty kid knew "Usagi is pretty strong kiddo, but I guess I shall prove it, when the time for her to beat you up comes." Shingo laughed, then Ikuko came in. "Ah, Minako, come inside! Usagi's upstairs, she has news to tell you." Shingo then said "You mean another girl is going to try and break the sound barrier?" Ikuko then said "Be nice Shingo, I don't like your attitude."  
  
Minako went inside the house, and ran up the 2 set of stairs, and entered Usagis room, this cause her jaw to drop. "Usagi!" Minako yelled. Usagi turned around and smiled and said"Welcome to my new bedroom!"   
  
"How did you get all these posters of Seiya?" Minako asked "I had some made, I got a picture of Seiya and me, and got it to poster size!" Usagi said "Usagi, your becoming like me!"Minako said "What did you do?" Usagi asked, Minako smiled "I got the picture of me feeding Yaten put into poster size, and I got a picture of Yaten alone above my bed.Then there are many more, but I dont want to talk about them all."  
  
Usagi then went to her bed and said "I did not get the Three Lights, I just got Seiya. I miss him, so I got posters, to bad we don't have the funny things in pictures." Minako laughed "Like when Seiya came out of the bathroom in a towel, not only a towel, Chibichibi towel." Usagi then said "Nothing happened, ChibiChibi just threw cake in his face." "Then attacking the bug in the kitchen! He did not get anything on him, we just ended up getting covered in food."Minako laughed, Usagi then went to a letter, and said to Minako "Read this." Minako took it, read it, and then yelled out "YATEN LOVES ME!!!!!!!!! YATEN LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LOVES ME, MINAKO AINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GODDESS OF LOVE WON HIS HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT ALL OTHER LIGHT FANS!!!!!!!!!" "Minako. They are coming back too." Usagi said, "I think I missed that."Minako said, causeing Usagi to sweat drop.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinmoku ----Seiya  
  
---------  
  
Seiya was in a store in the shopping center that was built in the newly rebuilt planet. He was looking around, and saw a Sailor Moon figure. He laughed, after seeing about 50 different Sailor Moon things. He picked up one of them, and then went to a jewelry store. He was going to get a few things for Usagi, that were made from stones that were not on Earth. He first asked to get a ring made. This wing would have an 8 sided star on it, and then two crescent moons, that were made from a stone on Kinmoku, Diamond Moonstone. Then he got Usagi a Locket that was a Crescent Moon shape, that when it opened, a dark red Star popped up, he had this made for his Odango, when the Star popped up, a winged Crescent Moon went over the star, and spun. "She will love this." Seiya said to himself. He then got an incense burner, that had the planets national symbols sent, Olives. Seiya made his way home with the gifts, and saw Yaten running past him, this was odd, since Yaten really hated running, Yaten hated many things, but maybe sports were his least favorite. Who knew, maybe he disliked Seiya more?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinmoku----Yaten  
  
-----------  
  
Yaten ran into a fashion store. He knew Minako's taste, and was going to get the girl different things, that you would not find on Earth. But also he was going to be nice to the Earth's senshi, and get them each one thing, and since Yaten was the most fashionable Starlight, he was going to get them each something. But first he was focusing on Minako. In the process of going through all the clothes, he thought "The best part of being a senshi, is the big discount we get in the stores." Yaten then found something that screamed Minako. "If she wants to be an idol, then she would were this." It was a Orange tank top, the sleeves were thin, and in the back crossed, the bottom of the shirt had gold stars, and Venus signs and then the shirt had belt that was made from pale yellow silk. Yaten then got Minako a gold necklace that had a shooting star charm, and then he got her an ankle bracelet, that had a shooting star charm on it, then he got her a head set for singing. It was an earing that when you pressed it, the back extend around the back of your head, and then the part with the picture, went to your mouth, and you could sing into it. These were not on Earth, that was for sure. Now Yaten had to get each senshi something. He first thought of Usagi, since she had saved there princess, and stopped the starlights from entering a world of impending doom, so he went to a dress for her. It was a silk pink dress, and it was strapless, it was beaded with what looked like a mix of pearl and diamond, it went down to the knee. He paid for the stuff he got at that store, and then went to some others, he got Makoto a knife set, that had all emerald handles, with a gold thunder bolt at the top. Then he got Rei a set of good luck charms, that would glow a color when the stars were out, this was a odd thing, when the stones glowed, it showed you a picture of what evil was being kept from you, and when it did not glow, it would just become heated to tell you if no evil was around. Then he got Amy a chocker that had a light blue sapphire, that was cut to look like a book hanging from it. He got Michiru a makeup set, that had things that were not on earth. He got Hotaru a black tank top, which had ruffled sleeves. He got Setsuna a pair of Garnet earing's that were shaped like her garnet orb (He had to get it made, and got into a fight with the people, and now he is never allowed to shop in that store ever again, princess' senshi or not.) He got Haruka a sword from there planet, it had a Silver handle with dark blue ruby, and it had a long blade that was made from some metal that was found on Kinmoku.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinmoku----Taiki  
  
---------  
  
Taiki went to every book store on Kinmoku, looking for certain books, that went deeper into the medical field for Amy, he got books that were on the history of Kinmoku, he got some books that were on different stars, some on the history of Star Sailor Senshi, and then some books that had to do with the Moon Kingdom, and Kinmoku Kingdom. He got Amy a set of fancy bookmarks, then he even got her a bracelet that had a silver chain with all light sapphire stones. He could not wait to go to earth to give these gifts, he was glad he did not have to have Yatens job, since the present would be from Seiya, him, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi's house --Morning--  
  
-------------------  
  
"Minako! Wake up!"Usagi said, shaking her friends, "No, school evil, stay sleeping." Minako said. "Rei is going to scorch us if we don't get to the temple!"Usagi said, at this Minako jumped up, ran to her clothes, ran to the bathroom, and changed. Usagi laughed, there was going to be a senshi meeting today, since Rei saw something, it was unclear, but she saw something in the sacred flame. Usagi had gotten the call at 6.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Usagi! PHONE!" Ikuko yelled. Usagi got up and said "Pass the pasta." "Usagi, come down, its Rei!" Usagi got up, and ran, she did not wanna be yelled out. She ran to the phone and said "Moshi Moshi." Then she heard Rei say "Usagi, Hi, we are having a meeting at the temple at 10, don't be late. I saw something in the flame, wake Minako up, her mom said she was there." Usagi laughed "I want to have a big sleepover with all of us, one day this vacation, we could have Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna here, since they are coming to visit." "Usagi, good idea, ask your mom if we could tonight, the 4 of them are on there way here, they should be here at 10." Rei said. Usagi ran to her mom asked, heard yes, and then ran to the phone "My mom said yes." Then Rei said "K, see u at ten."  
  
End Flash back  
  
"So every one is sleeping over?"Minako said. "Yes, all of us, I called everyone, and they can't wait, and the best part is, my parents are taking Shingo on a camping trip for the 2 weeks we are off!" Usagi said "That means when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten get here, they could hang out here!"Minako said. "Yes, no one tells my father though, since you know how he is." Usagi said, Minako laughed and said "I dont wanna see your dad go Jason on us, and chase Seiya around with a Chain saw." Usagi then said "Jason had the sword thing, the dude from Halloween had the chain saw." Minako laughed "Right, I keep forgetting. So Haruka is like Jason then?" Usagi laughed them said "I could picture her chasing Seiya with the space sword." The two girls went hysterical, then notice is has 9:50. The two ran out the door for dear life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading, you could tell somethings are the same, but I added more, I guess I changed some of the story line, by the time this is read, the 15 chapters will have been deleted, but this is still going to be called 'A new Future' or I may change the title in noticing that there are two other stories with this same name. So maybe I'll change it.   
  
-Usagi 


End file.
